Becoming Regents, Becoming Parents
by TraceyVamp1211
Summary: Sequel to Rescuing Him, Rescuing Myself. With the twins upcoming arrival and two states to take over, Sookie and Eric are in for a whole lot of new experiences. New enemies and surpries are all around.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So finally the sequel to Rescuing Him, Rescuing Myself. I know that it's been almost a year since i finished the first story,but i wanted to get some chapter banked and i do have a couple, but writer's block has hit me bad lately. I seem to be getting back on track, but will see. Anyway, i don't own anything and i'll shut up now and let you enjoy. Leave me some love when you're done:)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

It's been four weeks since we've been back from our family honeymoon. It was fun just hanging out with everyone and being able to spend some quality time with Hunter. I was able to help him work on his shields since he was around Eden so much, but he didn't seem half as bothered with the voices in his head as I was at his age. I was jealous and proud all at the same time.

Our vacation was peaceful and I felt well rested when we came home, or at least that's what I thought. Eric insisted that Dr. Ludwig check me over and there was no way for me to get out of it. And he and I both were not happy about what she had to say.

Apparently I had exhausted my magic and I was eating enough to keep myself and my boys healthy, so I was put on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy. I could sit up on the sofa downstairs for an hour a day as long as Eric carried me downstairs, I can shower and go to the bathroom, but other than that I was to remain in bed. I hated it. I knew that this was for the wellbeing of myself and my children, but I still didn't like it. The only good thing about it was that Eric and I could still have sex. Yeah!

Hunter and Eden would stay up with me in the mornings playing games, then after lunch Jessica would join us and we would work on lessons with them both. Hunter's telepathy made it almost impossible for him to go public schools until his shields were stronger and Eden didn't want to go to school without Hunter so Jessica did some research and found what we needed to start home schooling them at least for now.

The biggest thing about being on bed rest was that I wasn't seeing as much of Eric as I would have liked. He'd arranged to start taking over the day to day business of the two states to try to bring back order. It was taking him longer than he anticipated to go through all the holdings and getting everything sorted out with all of the other vampires. He needed to find vampire's that he trusted to be his sheriffs as well. Even with Pam's help every day he still wouldn't come to bed until almost five o'clock in the morning since he was also holding court at night to get caught up at least around here on any disputes that needed his ruling. I knew that we would also have to be going to New Orleans at some point for the coronation that I was still worried about and we would also have to go to Mississippi as well, but hopefully those wouldn't be until after the twins were born.

During the day I had the children to keep me occupied, but at night after they went to bed and before I would be able to fall asleep I would get so lonely. The boys, who were getting bigger every day did what little they could to comfort me, but it wasn't the same without Eric there. I also felt horrible that he was missing out on that too. I knew that he was doing what he needed to do as a monarch, but that just meant that he was neglecting what he needed to do as a husband and father and I missed him more than anything.

After a couple of weeks of this Godric came up and started talking with me at night for a while until I would get sleepy. It wasn't the same as having Eric with me, but it was better than nothing.

He would fill me in on the vampire politics that I needed to know. He told me that Sophie-Anne and Felipe had both met their final deaths and Victor and the Weres involved were being severely punished for their involvement in what happened with Eric and I and also with Jason's abduction as well, before meeting their final deaths. These were more signs that Eric and I and our family were not ones to be fucked with.

While Godric would talk we would also play cards as well or watch a movie or anything to pass the time until I was ready to sleep, then Godric would make sure that I was comfortable and settled before leaving for the night.

I would wake up when Eric would finally come to bed and I would be so happy to see him, but that never lasted long. He would undress down to his boxers, slip into bed, kiss me gently, say good night, then go straight to sleep. I would lay there next to him and cry myself back to sleep without him even noticing.

Tonight that was going to change. I managed to get a free minute from Pam to talk to her and found out that they were almost finished, thank God. Tonight I was going to seduce my husband since this may be the last time we will be able to make love for awhile. It was getting harder for me to maneuver around and everything I did was becoming uncomfortable, I was going to push on for my husband. I was going to show him just what he'd been missing the past few weeks.

I slept well into the afternoon today so that I would be well rested for tonight. I ate even more than usual, then I spent a good hour in the tub primping myself. I wanted to look extra special for my hubby. I had even ordered a new red silk negligee for tonight and I had arranged for a masseuse to come to the house this afternoon so that I would be as relaxed as possible.

By the time nightfall came I was full, relaxed and even fit in a little nap while getting my massage, so I was well rested and feeling as sexy as I could in my current condition.

At around ten o'clock I had Jessica come up and help me with my hair and make-up. I didn't want to look to made up, but I wanted to look nice for Eric.

As Jessica was curling my hair, she turned the conversation to a surprising topic. "Sookie, what do you think about Godric?"

"He's kind and sweet and strong and very smart. Why are you asking about him?"

"Well, Godric and I have been spending some time together almost every night and I really like him."

"Do you like him, or do you like, like him?"

"I like, like him. He and I are going for a moonlit walk later on tonight."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "Jess, I think that's wonderful. I think that you would be good for each other."

"I think that you might be right." She finished my hair, then she was quick to head back downstairs to meet up with Godric.

I removed the robe I had on to keep my gown from getting dirty and I checked how I looked in the mirror. There was no hiding the twins now, but I still thought I looked pretty damn good. I just hoped that Eric would feel the same way.

It was almost eleven when I lay down on the bed to wait. I had a book that I was in the middle of, so I picked that up to pass the time.

I got so lost in my book that I barely noticed when Eric came home. I looked over at the clock and it was barely midnight. Yay! Extra sexy time with my husband. This is just what I needed.

I put my book away, quickly conjured up some candles and rose petals around the room to set the mood, then I turned down the lights and posed as suggestively as I could while waiting for my husband to come to bed.

I focused on his mind and followed him through the house. He talked to Lulu for a few minutes before checking on Hunter and Eden, then heading up to our room.

I actually had butterflies in my stomach waiting for Eric. This is the longest we'd gone without sex since our first time and my body had changed a lot since the last time we'd had sex. My body was changing to get ready to give birth to our babies and I was afraid that he wouldn't like me like this.

That thought brought on a whole new string of fears that I shouldn't be thinking about right now. What if he didn't find me attractive anymore and started going after fangbangers again? That brought tears to my eyes. He had been spending most of his time at Fangtasia lately surrounded by all those beautiful women who would love to fuck my husband. I was full on sobbing when he came into our room.

He was next to me on the bed in an instant and pulled me into his arms. A part of me felt relief at feeling him so close after so long, but that didn't stop my tears/ "Lover, why are you crying? I hate to see you cry, it breaks my heart."

"You don't love me anymore because I'm so fat!" I sobbed even harder as I felt confusion and disappointment flow through him.

"Sookie, you know that I will love you no matter what. And you are not fat, you are growing our sons so that they will be strong and healthy when it is time for them to come into this world."

His words helped me calm down some, but I was still upset. "Then why haven't you touched me in weeks?"

He pulled away enough so that he could look down into my eyes. "Lover, you have been exhausted. You needed your rest and I didn't want my needs to exhaust you even more."

"So who has been taking care of your needs?" Now I was going from upset to angry. I pulled away from him completely and got off the bed. I started pacing letting even more horrible thoughts run through my head. "Have you been feeding from the fangbangers at Fangtasia?"

"Lover you need to calm down. You are getting upset and that is upsetting the twins. It's not good for any of you."

I stopped and looked over at him not letting his words absorb into my brain. "Answer me Eric. Who have you been feeding from?"

"No one. I have been drinking Royalty Blend for weeks. I will never drink from another ever again."

I couldn't stop myself from slipping into his mind. I could see and feel that he'd been telling me the truth. He'd been missing me just as much as I'd been missing him. And I saw why he was working so hard right now. He was planning on staying with me for a least a month after the twins were born. He didn't want me to have to do this without him while we were getting settled with the boys and getting them on some kind of schedule. I felt like such a fool.

"Oh God, Eric I am so sorry." I ran over to him and threw my arms around him. "I am so, so, so sorry Baby. I've been so crazy lately and you haven't touched me in weeks. Hell, we have barely spoken in weeks and I just miss you so much." I started sobbing into his chest.

"It's all right my love." He pulled me tighter into his arms and stroked my hair and my back while sending calm to me through are bond. "I am the one who should be sorry Lover. I have been neglecting you and that is the last thing you need right now. You're getting closer to giving birth and you need me now. I am not going anywhere unless I absolutely have to until after the twins are born."

"Can you really do that Eric? I don't want you to get behind or not take care of the kingdoms properly."

"Don't worry Lover, I've got everything under control. I've set it up so that I can do my paperwork from home and I should only have hold court once or twice a month now. I'm all yours for as long as you need me."

"I always need you Eric. I love you so much."

"I love you too Sookie and I think that it's time we show each other just how much."

"Yes lets." He gently lifted me into his arms and set me down next to the bed. He slowly undressed me and himself before making sure that I was comfortable on bed, then laying down beside me. He slowly touched and kissed every inch of my body. This was what I'd missed the most. It wasn't that all of his touches were sexual, it was the closeness that I felt when he touched me that I had missed so much.

When he moved to kiss my neck, I pulled his face up to mind and kissed him on the lips. "Make love to me Eric, please."

"Anything for you my Sookie." He gently moved on top of me, keeping his weight off of my tummy and slid inside of me.

He was slow and gentle with me and I wanted to be him to go faster and harder, but that wasn't what this was about. This was bringing us back together.

He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes as he gently thrust in and out of me. "I love you Sookie, more than you will ever know. There will never be another for me than you."

"I love you too Eric. You are the love of my life and there will never be another for me ever." He sped up his thrusts just a bit and brought us both to a deep and intense release.

He gently pulled out of me and maneuvered us into bed. With him spooning behind me I fell asleep with a smile on my face and slept better than I had in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I really have no good excuse as to why it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I have had this chapter written for a while. I also have the next chapter written, so hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long. I don't make any promises though, so enjoy and leave me some love.

EPOV

It's been a week since I finally was able to pull my head out of my ass and realize that I have been neglecting my wife. I was trying to get ahead so that I could be there for her after the twins are born, but I'd been so involved I failed to see how much she needed me now even more.

Every morning I brought Sookie down to sit by the pool for a bit so that she could soak up some of the sun that she loved so much. She'd been cooped up for far too long. After just a few hours of her sitting outside I could already see a big improvement in her. I was not about to let myself neglect my love, my wife again.

Sookie would have lunch out on the patio, then I'd take her inside to help her and Jessica with Eden and Hunter's lessons. They were both so smart and they were much farther ahead than they needed to be. I was very proud of both of them.

At night, after dinner, bath and bedtime for the children that was the alone time that Sookie and I had together. We'd only made love once more after that first night. It was becoming too uncomfortable for Sookie and Dr. Ludwig said that with the rate they were growing, Sookie could deliver at any time now.

I was ready to sit and watch over her every minute of the day now that I knew my boys were going to enter the world soon, but I knew that no matter how good my intentions were, I would just end up irritating her and that was the last thing that I wanted to do. So, to occupy some of my time, I took up a little bit of unused space in the garage and worked on building a special crib for the boys. I'd seen a design for what they called a co-sleeper on the internet and I knew that this would be more convenient for Sookie, but I wanted it to be special. I found some basic instructions on how to assemble it, but I made sure it was big enough for the two of them, and I also added some special Viking carvings to it as well.

I was in the garage one afternoon putting the finishing touches on the co-sleeper and was getting ready to take it in to Sookie, when our bond filled with pain and panic. I ran inside at vamp speed and was in our room in seconds. "Sookie!" She was standing in the bathroom doorway holding onto the doorframe for dear life with a puddle at her feet. I was by her side in seconds. "Sookie, are you all right?"

"No I'm not fucking all right!" She was panting and I could feel the pain that was rippling through her. "I'm in labor!"

I gently got her cleaned up, in a dry nightgown and into bed. "It's all right Lover."

"No it's not all right. You are never touching me ever, ever again." She took a deep breath as the pain eased up. "Honey I'm so sorry, I'm just scared right now and in a lot of pain."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Sookie. Let me call Dr. Ludwig and get her here to see how you're doing so far."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned in and kissed her before grabbing my cell phone and calling the doctor.

SPOV

Oh God! I felt like I was going to die. I had wanted to have a baby, but damn did this hurt like a bitch. And I was going to go through this five more times! Holy shit am I nuts or what.

I got myself as comfortable as possible on the bed when I was hit with another contraction. Oh God, kill me now. This was the most painful experience of my entire life, but part way through the contraction I was hit with two waves of soothing coming from the bond. My boys were trying to send me comfort. They were already so sweet.

I breathed my way through the rest of the contraction, then I rubbed my belly to comfort the three of us. "You are Momma's sweet boys trying to make me feel better. I can't wait until I can hold both of you in my arms."

"That will be sooner than you think little girl."

"Oh Dr. Ludwig, I'm so glad that you're he…" My last word was cut off as another contraction ripped through me. "AHHH, son of a bitch that hurts." Eric brushed my hair back and held my hand while sending me comfort.

"I'm sure it does Dearie, they don't call it labor for nothing." She managed to get her and her bag up on the bed as my contraction passed. "Alright, let's see what's going on down there Queenie." I slid down further on the bed and spread my legs so she could see what she needed to see.

She was just finishing when I was hit with another contraction. Eric let me squeeze the hell out of his hand as he rubbed my back with the other. "Eric it hurts so much."

"I know it does my love, but just think how amazing it will be when we get to hold our beautiful boys in our arms."

"It will be so wonderful." I looked over at Dr. Ludwig as she was swabbing my arm. "What are you doing Dr.. Holy Shit! That is a huge needle. What are you going to do with that?" I tried to pull my arm away from her, but she held it in a tight grip.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain."

"Isn't that supposed to go in my back?"

"For a human, yes. You are far from human anymore." She quickly jabbed me with the needle before I could protest anymore.

For as big as that needle was, it barely hurt at all, then once the contents were flowing in my bloodstream I was feeling no pain. A smile spread across my face as I looked up at my handsome husband. "How are you feeling now Lover?"

"Fantastic!"

"Good, now that you're nice and relaxed little girl, it's time to get the boys out of you."

Even though I wasn't in pain, that didn't mean that I wasn't afraid. I squeezed Eric's hand even tighter. "Honey, I'm scared."

"I'm right here Sookie and all of us are going to be just fine. You, me and our sons are going to be together finally." He sent me a huge wave of love and courage through our bond and I knew in that moment that I could do anything.

EPOV

Two hours and twenty eight minutes later Sookie and I were lying side by side in our bed holding our sons in our arms. I was holding Baby Northman number 1 and Sookie was holding Baby Northman number 2.

Baby 1 had come into the world at 3:21 pm weighing 6 pounds, 4 ounces, 21 inches long and Baby 2 came out six minutes later weighing 6 pounds, 1 ounces and 19 ½ inches long. They were both now diapered and swaddled and absolutely perfect.

There were so many feelings flowing through me as I looked down at my sons and my beautiful but exhausted wife. I had never been so filled with love or so happy in my entire life. "You did wonderful Lover. They are absolutely perfect, now we just need to decide what to call them."

"I've actually been thinking about that a lot lately and I think I've come up with a couple that I hope you like."

"Hit me my love."

"Okay, I think that we should call the little guy in your arms Owen Ulfrick Northman and this little cutie in my arms we could call Thomas Godric Northman."

I could feel happiness coming from both of the boys and I could tell that they liked their names. "Those are perfect names my love." I leaned over and kissed her cheek as a yawn escaped her lips. "You should sleep now Sookie while I take the boys down to meet the rest of the family."

"Oh my gosh, I never even thought about them. They aren't mad about not coming up to see us, are they?"

"Of course they aren't. They know how hard you worked bringing these boys into the world and that you need your rest." I gently lifted Thomas into my unoccupied arm and held him close. "You rest now my love, and when you wake up we'll be waiting for you."

"What if they get hungry while I'm sleeping?"

"Lulu has some formula made up in the kitchen, but I have a feeling that they will want blood for their first meal. Don't worry, I won't let our sons go hungry." I kissed her one last time before I leaned down to let her kiss they boys, then I left quietly as she fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.

I slowly floated down the stairs so I could keep my focus on my beautiful sons. My sons! It was still hard for me to believe that they were really mine, that I helped create them. Right now I thought they looked more like Sookie than me. The biggest tell was that they both, even now, had deep chocolate brown eyes like their mother. They were both looking at me with those eyes and I couldn't have loved them more if I wanted to.

I stopped off in my office so that I could have just a few minutes with just me and my sons before seeing the rest of the family. I sat down at my desk and just looked at these two perfect little people whom I loved so much. "Hello my sons. I'm your father and I want you both to know that I am going to teach you everything that my father taught me and so much more. You are both going to grow up to be strong men and brave Vikings.

"I am going to be there for you both no matter what and no matter how many siblings you have, I want you to know that I will love every single one of you equally." I could feel the love and happiness coming from them and I couldn't help but smile down at them.

We stayed in my office for a few more minutes before I realized that I couldn't put off introducing them to the rest of the family any longer. "Alright boys, it's time to meet the rest of the family." I held them close as I made my way into the living room.

I stopped in the doorway and looked out at our ever growing family. Hunter, Eden and Jessica were on the floor playing Monopoly, Lulu was sitting on the sofa knitting up a storm and Godric was standing next to the fireplace watching Pam who was pacing the room. She was going to ware through the rug, so I decided to put her out of her misery. "Hello everyone." They all looked up at me and Hunter, Eden and Jessica were quick to get to their feet. "I would like you all to meet Owen Ulfrick Northman and Thomas Godric Northman." Pam was quick to scoop Owen from my arms, but I made sure that Godric got to hold Thomas first.

Pam took Owen over for Jessica, Hunter and Eden to see and Lulu was quick to come over and fawn over Tommy. "Eric, you didn't need to do that."

"Sookie was the one who picked out the names. I thought they were both perfect."

"All of your children will be perfect my child. I'm so happy for you and Sookie."

For the next hour the twins were fawned over by everyone until they started to get fussy. As I suspected they were both hungry and I could feel that they both wanted blood. "Lulu, could you warm a couple of the special bottles I asked you to prepare please."

"Of course." She headed for the kitchen as I took Tommy back and sat down next to Pam who was still holding Owen. I had never seen or felt her so happy as she was holding my son in her arms. Pam had never been a fan of teacup humans before, but she was happily cooing at her little brother.

Lulu came back a few minutes later with two warm bottles of blood for the boys. She handed one to Pam and I took the other. "Alright my boys, let's see how well you like this."

"Eric, shouldn't they nurse from Sookie while they are this small?"

"She's asleep right now and I want her to get her rest so she doesn't become rundown. I just want to test this to see if they'll even drink it. If they take some blood this way it will be better for Sookie as well. Plus, if they will take some from the bottles, I'll be able to feed them as well." Pam and I got the boys into position and offered them the bottles.

Everyone was watching us, or rather the boys. They were a bit tentative about taking the bottles at first. I could feel that this wasn't exactly what they wanted, but it wasn't bad, so they drank up hungrily. "We have success." There were smiles all around as I watched phones and cameras being pulled out to capture this moment.

Both boys got through about half of their bottles when they decided they wanted something better, Mommy. I really couldn't blame them, my Sookie was the sweetest I'd ever tasted before.

Just as they were about to start getting fussy I scooped Tommy into my arms and excused the three of us, promising more visiting time soon, then we disappeared where I could feel Sookie was waiting for us.


End file.
